


Bodyguard

by CelticGHardy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_angst_meme, Gen, Mentions of attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after being a jerk to him, Puck is protective of Finn when something bad happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [this prompt](http://glee-angst-meme.livejournal.com/336.html?thread=1707856#t1707856) on the angst meme. 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Somebody either rapes Finn or tries to rape Finn and Puck freaks the fuck out. At first the Gleeks seem to think that he's freaking out because he just realized the Jocks aren't invinciable but they quickly figure out that just because Puck can be an asshole and sleep with his best friends girlfriend, he is seriously protective of Finn. Cue Puck gluing himself to Finn's side._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _Slash or Friendship is fine_
> 
>  
> 
> The aren't I changed. Kinda figured anon meant that instead of are.
> 
> And again I warn for mentions of attempted rape. In case it's triggery for someone.

Puck was used to the whispers, the gossip. Most of the time, it was his name that was going from mouth to mouth. Today, his name wasn't the one on everyone's lips. In face, it was on no ones lips. _Damn, did everyone forget about the prank from last weekend already?_ “Hey,” he snapped, grabbing Jewfro by his collar and wrangling him in, “Why is no one talking about the prank from last weekend?”

“That's old news. Right now the main news is the escaped convict from the penitentiary,” he reported, “The police won't confirm, but he apparently broke into the Hudson home yesterday and Finn Hudson is now missing.” The grip on his shirt loosened and he ran off before Puck came to his senses. The air around him changed, everyone avoided him as his body language turned dark and he stalked off.

“Do you get what's going on with Puck?” Mercedes asked Kurt, standing by his locker. The two watched three freshman that accidentally got too close to the teen scared off when one was lifted in the air and slammed into a locker. Quinn came up behind him and tried laying a hand on his shoulder. He glared at the person before he realized who it was and shrugged her off after muttering something. She frowned and walked off.

He shook his head. “No, but honestly, I haven't been paying much attention. Carole's been with Dad all day, waiting for news. They're worried.”

“We're all worried. An escaped convict kidnaps Finn from his own home. It's scary,” she said, “Still doesn't explain Pucks behavior.

Both watched as he glared at Santana as she tried to tempt him into a nearby closet. “You know how freaked we all were when Finn and Quinn received their first slushie facial? We thought nothing could touch them,” he told, “Well, maybe that's what Puck is experiencing. The quarterback of the football team, someone that is supposed to be strong kidnapped out of his own home.”

“Yeah,” Mercedes agreed. Kurt shut his locker and started walking toward his next class. His phone started ringing. “Who?”

He checked. “Dad,” he observed, “Anything?”

“They found him,” his Dad relayed, “The guy used a stolen credit card to pay for a room; it was rejected and the manager went up to ask for cash. He found the guy trying to rape Finn.”

“Oh, God, is he....” Kurt choked.

“The manager stopped him. Carole's gone to pick him up; they took him to the hospital as a precaution,” he reassured, “Hey, I was thinking of allowing the two of them to stay over. I mean with the security alarm and the fact their home is still a crime scene....”

“It's okay, Dad. I'm fine with it,” he agreed quickly. “So he really is okay?”

“Yeah, he's really okay.” The bell rang, making the both of them flinch in surprise. “Which bell was that?”

“The one to start class.”

“Crap,” he muttered, “I better let you get to class. See ya later, kid.”

“Bye, Dad.” He turned to Mercedes. “They found him. He's fine.” She hugged him and he returned the favor.

“You two should be in class,” someone announced. The broke quickly to see Mr. Schue walking toward them.

“By that logic, shouldn't you also be, Mr. Schue?” Kurt questioned.

He waved a stack of papers. “Forgot my pop quizzes. Why aren't you two in class?”

“I was talking to my Dad,” Kurt answered, “They found Finn.”

“They did? He's okay?”

“He's fine, not physically hurt it sounds like.”

“That's great,” he grinned, “You two should really get to class. I'll write you a couple of passes.”

**FHKHNP**

Finn came back to school the next day. He argued that both Carole and Burt had to get back to work and he wouldn't stay in the house by himself. He couldn't. Kurt promised to stay with him as much as he could, and to get him out of situations if needed.

“Finn Hudson, what do you say to rumors that the escaped convict that kidnapped you tried to sexually assault you as well?” Jacob questioned, sticking a digital recorder in his face.

Like now.

“Back off, Jewfro,” Puck growled, standing beside Finn and pushing Jacob against the lockers. “Come on man,” he said, throwing an arm around his shoulders and walking away. Kurt watched as Puck became a bodyguard of sorts, scaring people away from Finn and moving others that weren't scared off.

“Finn!” Rachel crashed into him without warning. Kurt was half-tempted to pull her off, and Puck looked about the same.

“Hey, Rachel,” Finn greeted, hugging her quickly before pushing her gently back.

“Oh, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry,” she quickly apologized.

“It's okay; you just startled me,” he cut off.

“Okay, just so you know, I'm here. I've found several support groups you can go to that aren't too far from Lima and a couple of therapists that take your mothers insurance,” she listed.

“You know Caroles insurance?” Kurt asked, slightly freaked out.

She ignored that. “If you need the information, I can grab it from my locker....”

“Rachel,” he stopped, “It's fine.”

“I hate to break up this little meeting, but the bell's gonna ring soon and we still have a floor to climb,” Puck interrupted.

“Come on, Rachel,” Kurt put in, pulling her away, “First period awaits.” He watched Puck moving Finn as he went to class. Kurt couldn't stay with him the entire day, but Puck did, somehow. A few others club members joined in keeping people away, but the most constant person was Puck, moving people aside and keeping Finn going.

Lunch came and Kurt was glad he had the same time as Finn. The football players had taken another table after being chased off by Puck, who looked severely pissed off. The only ones who stayed were also the ones in glee. Kurt sat next to Matt, who was next to Finn, who was just staring at his pizza. Puck was stealing his fries and told him, “Due, eat your food or I will.” Finn picked up his slice and glared before eating, finishing off most of his plate.

The end of the day could not come soon enough. Kurt rushed out of his last class to get to Finns locker. Puck ended up matching him on the way there. Azimio and Karofsky had trapped Finn against his locker and more players were backing them up. “Come on, Hudson. It's not rape if you want it,” Azimio leered, “Was he not your type?”

“Lay off!” Puck yelled, pushing pass surprised players. One of them grabbed him and he punched the guy in the face before moving Finn back toward Kurt.

“Is your boyfriend rescuing you, Finnessa?” Karofsky taunted.

“I thought his boyfriend was the girly one,” a player remarked.

“Maybe they're all boyfriends, can't get enough....” another added.

“Hey!” a voice shouted. Mr. Schue was standing behind the players. “What is going on?”

“Nothing, Mr. Schuester,” Azimio lied, the group splitting up to avoid trouble.

“Lets just go, guys,” Finn mumbled, grabbing Puck before he could go after Karofsky. They walked out of the school and over to Kurts Navigator. Finn took the back seat as soon as the doors were unlocked. Puck got into the front.

Kurt strongly objected. “There is no way....”

“Kurt please,” Finn begged. Kurt kept up his reluctance for a couple more minutes before he threw up his hands and started his SUV.

Puck was the first to notice the X-Box attached to the TV, turning it on and grabbing the first player controller. “Dude, my system,” Finn mock complained, grabbing the other one.

“I got here first,” he cracked. Halo started up and the only fighting was on the screen. Kurt had taken to the kitchen in an attempt to work on his homework, a feat impossible due to the noise. When there was a pause, he went to check and make sure no one had died. Puck was gone, but the video game was only paused and not turned off.

“Puck?” Kurt asked.

“Bathroom,” Finn said.

He sat down next to Finn. “One question. Why is Puck being nice? You two haven't exactly forgiven each other since Quinn.”

“He's my friend,” Finn explained.

“A friend that knocked up your girlfriend, shot you with paintballs....”

“We've been friends since third grade. Mom couldn't make it in for Career week and kids were making fun of me for not having a Dad. Pucks Dad just left and he stuck up for me,” he told, “We've had our fights, but nothing major. Something really bad happens, he's always there. I would be too.” Puck came back and his dad came through the door, setting off the alarm, so he went back to the kitchen and started on dinner.

Finn caught Puck just before he had to leave. “Dude, what is it? Gotta get going,” he grumbled. He winced when Finn hugged him, sensing his badass rep falling and wrapped one arm around to satisfy him.

“Thanks, Noah,” he whispered.

“Yeah, man,” he mumbled, squeezing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am bad at titles.


End file.
